It doesn't have to be love but it could be
by xKatxHPDMx
Summary: Based on the song "Fuck U Over" by The Summer Set. The first line of each chapter is a line of the song and the chapter is based around that line. (You'll see what I mean.) One Shot. Mostly very short chapters. I don't actually ship Phan but this just kind of happened so I thought I'd post it for the rest of you to enjoy. Eventual smut.
1. Done some shit

- Let me set it straight, I've done some shit, and maybe I ain't too proud of it. -

It was a glorious summers day but I didn't notice any of it as I walked along the path with my earphones in and my head down. My mind was whirring, _what the hell am I doing?_ But before I knew it, I was there, on her doorstep, again.


	2. Monster in your bed

- The monster in your bed, you were begging me "please don't stop!" -

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling in my drunken post-orgasmic state, trying to get my breath back, and stop my head from spinning. She was pestering me for more, but I couldn't, I just needed to leave.


	3. Worst hangover

- Said that I'm a douchebag, won't call back, the worst hangover you ever had. -

My eyes fluttered open, and the room spun, _fuck! I'm going to be sick_. Thankfully it wasn't far to the bathroom, and once I'd finished vomiting I heard Phil knock on the door.

"Dan, you ok?"

"Fucking brilliant," I groaned.

"Perhaps you should drink a little less."

"You reckon?" I retorted sarcastically.

"She's a bad influence on you," Phil sighed.

It was somehow different hearing it from Phil, compared to just thinking it. I resolved there and then not to speak to her again.


	4. It could never last

- Felt so good at first, you knew that it could never last. -

My phone was ringing again, for about the fiftieth time this week. It was her. I wasn't going to answer, ever. My mind was preoccupied with someone else.


	5. Wanna get this off my chest

- Wanna wash the dirt off my hands, wanna get this all off my chest, but I'm no good at saying sorry. -

I sat with Phil on the sofa, eating Chinese and watching our favourite Buffy episodes, but I couldn't concentrate. We were too close and I was too hot. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I told him I only wanted to be friends, and now I was beginning to think that I was regretting it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	6. Didn't mean to fuck you over

- I didn't mean to fuck you over, I just want to have some fun, we can rock the world tonight but no it doesn't have to be love. -

I was deep in thought, I'd stopped eating and was just holding the fork loosely against my plate. I suddenly became aware that Phil was speaking to me. I shook myself out of my reverie and looked straight at him, and then I was lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

"DAN!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head a little to clear it.

"Are you listening?"

"I'm … erm … I'm sorry. I was distracted," I mumbled and I felt a blush creeping up my face.

"Distracted? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I muttered and looked down at my plate.

"Dan, I know you're lying to me. What's wrong?"

Phil moved closer as he spoke,_ Oh GodOnATricycle he's too close._ I could feel the sweat starting to form on the back of my neck. I looked up at him to reply but when I met his eyes, just inches away from my own, I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say, my brain had deserted me and it had been replaced by a strange impulse. I leaned in slowly and gently pressed my lips to his.


	7. Didn't want to hurt nobody

- I didn't want to hurt nobody, Im'a throw my white flag up. -

He kissed me back gently for a few seconds before I came to my senses and realised what I was doing. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

I hastily moved my plate and made a dash for my bedroom. I shut the door behind me, climbed into my bed, and just lied there with my face in the pillow and the duvet over my head.


	8. It doesn't have to be love

- We can rock the world tonight but no it doesn't have to be love. -

There was a gentle knock and the door opened.

"Dan?"

"Mhmm?"

"You ok?"

"Mhmm."

I felt the bed move as Phil sat on the edge. He reached across and touched my hand which was poking out from under the duvet.

"It doesn't matter, you know. I can forget it if you want."

"I don't know what I want, Phil," I murmured into the pillow.

"Take your own advice, do what makes you happy."

I lifted my face from the pillow and looked at him. He looked nervous. I was too hot again. _Would he make me happy?_ There was no doubt about it! I was scared of the commitment though and scared to jeopardise our friendship.

"I don't think I can make a commitment at the moment and I don't want to make our friendship awkward."

"Oh Dan, surely you of all people have heard of friends with benefits."

"Er, yeah …" I mumbled uncertainly.

"Well then," he finished conclusively before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. _Fuck it_. I kissed him back as he moved onto the bed and scooped me into his arms. _Let's just go with it._


	9. Typical Saturday

- Climbing out your window, gypsy fade, just another typical Saturday. -

Another Saturday, another meaningless girl. Her boyfriend was banging on the door and I was climbing out of the window, thankfully it was a ground floor flat. I dropped down, headed for the path and began walking, trying not to look suspicious.


	10. Wrong name

- Wrong name, my mistake, I didn't mean to break your heart. -

"I'm sorry," I muttered as she slammed the door behind me. I'd made a fatal mistake. I'd let Phil's name escape from my lips during sex. I didn't mean for it to happen but recently I'd spent so much time moaning it that it had become instinctive. I hadn't actually had sex with Phil yet because I hadn't felt ready, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. Phil made me fucking hot.


	11. Joy ride

- We were on a joy ride, Bonnie and Clyde, never ever been so satisfied. -

"Mmmm Phil," I moaned softly.

He was kissing my neck and chest, nipping and sucking gently at the skin. Having been quite turned on by the story of my wrong name disaster, he'd dragged me straight to my bed before I'd even had time to kick off my shoes, and now he was giving me a reason to moan his name.

"Mhmm?" he murmured against me.

"You're such a tease," I complained.

"Me? Never?" he feigned innocence.

"Yes, you. Stop teasing me and give me some."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."


	12. Up all night

- Heartbeats, blinding lights yeah you kept me up all night. -

The early morning sun was peeking through the curtains as I lay in my post orgasmic bliss with my head on Phil's chest. I could hear, and feel, his heartbeat against me. It was comforting. It felt like … home. It had been late when I'd arrived home but we'd just spent the last four hours or so fumbling around in bed. Much to Phil's dismay I still wouldn't let him have sex, I just felt like it was a big step. I don't know why because I'd had loads of girls but with Phil it was … different. I wanted it to be right.


	13. Just wanna have some fun

- I didn't mean to fuck you over, I just want to have some fun, we can rock the world tonight but no it doesn't have to be love. -

We were lying on the sofa and I was cradled in Phil's arms, my back pressed up against his chest, my eyes half closed in sleepy contentedness. I loved being closer with Phil, it was wonderful, but the longer it went on the worse I started to feel for turning him down when he'd first asked me if I'd wanted more. If I could go back to that moment and say yes where would we be now? _Probably in the same place actually_. That comforted me a little and I snuggled against him. He started pressing soft hot kisses against my neck and suddenly I was wide awake. He grazed my ear with his teeth and a little moan escaped from my lips. His hands were wandering across my chest and stomach as he started to nip and suck at the skin on my neck and shoulders.

"Shall we have some fun?" he purred into my ear.

"Mhmm," I murmured in reply


	14. Throw my white flag up

- I didn't want to hurt nobody, I'ma throw my white flag up, we can rock the world tonight but no it doesn't have to be love. -

As I lied in Phil's arms in the aftermath of our latest fumble, I let my brain start to wander. I could hear Phil's heartbeat and feel his chest rising and falling as he slipped into sleep, and in that moment I wanted to lie there forever. Something about it just felt … right. _Shit. I think I'm falling._


	15. No good

- You may never wanna see me again, go run and tell all your friends, that I'm no good, I'm no good. -

Once I'd realised I was falling, I was scared to let go. I'd stopped seeing other girls but I became withdrawn from my relationship with Phil, staying in my room or the office and feigning work. It gradually became more and more uncomfortable as deep down all I wanted to do was spend time with him and it was the one thing I was scared to do. I was editing my latest video in the office when Phil came crashing in, obviously drunk, _what the hell?_ Alarm bells were ringing in my head.

"What the fuck, Dan?! One minute you want to spend every second with me and now you're ignoring me, what the fuck is going on in your head?!" Phil practically yelled at me.

I was in shock, from the yelling, from the swearing, from the fact he was drunk. I didn't realise I'd made him feel so bad. Suddenly, all my feelings seemed to come crashing together at once and I felt my eyes start to well up. I wasn't going to let Phil see this.

"I don't know, Phil," I replied simply, keeping my voice as steady as I could, while I pushed past him and barged into my room, slamming the door behind me. I crumpled onto the bed and buried my face in the duvet, and for the first time in a long time, I let all the feelings out. I cried.


	16. Don't wanna put up a fight

- Don't wanna put up a fight, I've had the time of my life, and I'm no good at saying sorry. -

There was a gentle knock at the door and Phil poked his head around it. I was still in the same place, curled up in the middle of the bed. I'd cried my eyes dry by now so I was simply staring vacantly into space.

"Dan, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," I mumbled without looking up or moving.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want."

I heard Phil close the door and my heart sank as I thought he'd gone. I'd been waiting for him to barge in, wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything would be ok, but he hadn't. I sighed and buried my face back into the duvet. I screwed up my eyes, they were stinging from so many tears. Suddenly, I felt the bed move and an arm snaked around my waist.

"Dan, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight."

My heart lifted. Phil hadn't gone, maybe he did want me. Instantly I needed to know.

"I don't want to fight either. I've had the best time of my life. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately but I realised something and I didn't know what to do. I was scared."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's right, I … " I took a deep breath, "I think I'm falling for you, Phil."


	17. Rock the world tonight

- I didn't mean to fuck you over, I just want to have some fun, we can rock the world tonight but no it doesn't have to be love. -

"Oh Dan, I think I fell for you a long time ago" Phil sighed happily and he pulled me close to him. I wriggled in his arms so I was facing him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, Dan, really."

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned in and pressed my lips eagerly against his. He kissed back just as eagerly. It wasn't long before we were peppering each other with hot kisses all over each others faces and necks and our hands were roaming freely over each others bodies. It quickly became very heated and I had finally decided that I just had to have Phil. This was the moment. This was what it had all been building up to. I started to pull off his t-shirt and he stopped kissing me to let me pull it over his head. I didn't let him come back to kiss me, but instead started kissing and sucking at the skin on his chest, and undoing his trousers. He was grabbing at my shirt and I stopped to let him pull it off. I slid off the bed and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one swift motion before taking off my own. I clambered back on the bed and straddled him. I leaned down to kiss him some more and our naked bodies were pressed together. It was exhilarating. Our kisses became more and more needy as our groins rubbed together. Phil rolled us over so I was lying underneath him and he slipped his legs in between mine. He started stroking my cock gently while covering my chest and stomach with kisses.

"Phil, just give it to me you tease," I panted.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Are you sure, Dan?"

"Yes Phil, please, I'm ready."

"Definitely?"

"Yes. Please Phil."

"I just like making you beg," he winked at me and gave me his fingers to suck on. Once they were nice and wet he positioned them at my entrance and stroked around it gently. He looked up at me again and I gave a small nod. He slowly pushed one finger in and waited for me to adjust. It was a strange sensation, but thankfully not in a bad way. After a minute he slowly began to move his finger, and once he had me moaning softly with every push he added a second finger and began to move a little harder. My cock was so hard that it was almost painful.

"Phil, hurry up," I moaned.

"Be patient, I don't want to hurt you." As he spoke he pressed in a third finger to distract me from replying. He moved in and out a few times and then slowly pulled them out.

"Are you ready, Dan?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Can you pass me the lube?"

I reached into my bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. I squirted some onto my hand and then grabbed Phil's cock. He moaned at the touch as I rubbed it all over.

"Mmmmm Dan, I want you," he moaned.

"I want you too, Phil," I panted.

He carefully positioned his cock at my entrance and, when I nodded, he slowly pushed it in and waited for me to adjust. Then he began to move in and out slowly and he leaned down to kiss me at the same time. He gradually began to move faster and faster and suddenly he hit a spot that made me involuntarily cry out with pleasure.

"Oh, you like it just there, do you?" Phil whispered to me.

"Oh fuck yes," I moaned.

Once he'd found that spot he was hitting it with almost every thrust, still getting faster. The pleasure building up inside me was more intense than anything I'd ever felt before. I was moaning out loud and didn't give a fuck, all I could think was that I didn't want him to stop. As Phil kept relentlessly hitting that sweet spot I began to feel the heat pooling in my stomach.

"Phil, I'm close," I managed to mumble.

Phil didn't reply, he just reached down, grabbed my cock and began to move his hand in time with his thrusts. My eyes rolled back as I was almost at the edge and then, after a moment, Phil suddenly slowed down his movements, not by a lot, but the fractional change in speed tipped me over the edge. I came onto my stomach in an orgasm that felt like it lasted forever and just as I was coming down from my high I felt Phil's body shudder as he came into me.


	18. Love

- I didn't want to hurt nobody, I'ma throw my white flag up, we can rock the world tonight but no it doesn't have to be love. -

After we had cleaned up the mess and we were lying together in post coital bliss, Phil gazed into my eyes and kissed me softly.

"Dan, are you ready for us to be together properly now?"

"Yes, Phil, that would be perfect."

He pulled me closer to him and held me tight.

"I love you, Dan."

I paused for a moment, was I ready to say it? _Fuck it!_

"I love you too, Phil."


End file.
